Huntik The Random
by My Heart Stained Blue
Summary: Feeling Bored? Then this is for you! We Tina and Ace have decided to share accounts as we are BFFS and celebrating 10 years of being BFFS this month! Since I Ace have lesser stories than Tina. We will be reposting Ace's stories.CHAPTER 6 IS OUT! Enjoy!
1. Huntik Talk Show Epi 1 The No 1 Team

**Hello Readers,**

**Tina and I have decided to share accounts. We are BFFs anyway! Since she has more stories than me, we will be reposting my previous fics in our shared account. One review from us actually means two reviews!**

**Thanks!**

**-Ace**

_In the shadows of the night,  
When you face the darkness,  
Call the power of the light.  
Let your heart be fearless._

Never give it up, Never give it up.  
If you're strong enough,  
Get the power!

_the faith and you'll survive.  
HuntikIs the seeker you're inside._

_There's a secret lost in time.  
There's an ancient story.  
One for all and all for one,  
Fighting for the glory._

Never give it up, Never give it up.  
If you're strong enough,  
Get the power!

_the faith and you'll survive.  
HuntikIs the seeker you're inside._

In the shadows of the night,  
When you face the darkness,  
Call the power of the light.  
Let your heart be fearless.

Never give it up, Never give it up.  
If you're strong enough,  
Get the power!

_the faith and you'll survive.  
HuntikIs the seeker you're inside._

Never give it up.,Never give it up.  
If you're strong enough,  
Get the power!

_the faith and you'll survive.  
HuntikIs the seeker you're inside._

_Shout it out and make it loud.  
Everybody, Huntik go!_

Ace: Welcome folks to the Huntik Talk Show.

(clap hands)

Ace: Today, we have four very special guests. Lets put our hands together to welcome Dante Vale, Lok Lambert, Sophie Casterwill and Zhalia Moon!

(loud cheering)

(the guests and interiewer takes their seat)

Ace: Today, we will be asking some questions about you people, that your fans from my school and Tina's school wanted to know!

Lok: Ask it already, man. I still haven't finished my homework and school starts tomorrow.

Zhalia: Why not copy them from Sophie?

Dante: ZHALIA!

Lok: That's a great idea, don't you agree Sophie?

Sophie: Dream on, do it yourself.(sticking out tongue)

Ace: Erm…. Sorry, for the interruption but this is live so everyone is watching it.

Dante: Sorry. Please continue, I mean start.

Ace: The first question is from Kpopfanidol. It is for you Lok. Why do you have wrong timings? Hint hint episode 20.

Lok: I don't understand the question?

Sophie: Neither do I!

Zhalia: Count me in.

Dante: Liar.(folding arms)

Zhalia: What did I say ?(giving an innocent face)

Dante: Not funny.

Zhalia: Hahahahahahaha.

Dante: (GLARE)

Zhalia: (Smiles innocently)

Ace: Urm…Okay, now lets move on to the next question is from CullenSalt to Zhalia Moon.

Zhalia: Spil

Ace: Are you a virgin?

Dante: (raising eybrows)

Zhalia: No.

Lok: With who?

Dante:LOK!

Sophie: (smack him on the head)

Dante: Please move on to the next question.

Ace: The third question is for you Dante from JaneManor . The question is why do you look so adorable?

Dante: Urm…..

Lok: What kind of question is that?

Sophie: Answer it , Dante.

Dante: (look at Zhalia for help)

Zhalia: Sophie will answer it!

Sophie: Why me?

Lok: Because you had a cr (Sophie shuts his mouth)

Dante: I will answer it. I am adorable because Miss JaneManor thinks I am adorable. Move on to the next question. Thanks.

Ace: The forth question is for Miss Casterwill from Sophie Kng Yan Xin. She asks why do you like to read books? She love reading too!

Sophie: Reading is an adventure for everyone to explore. It can expand your vocabulary. It builds your imagination. It is the best thing to do when you are bored. Reading makes you smarter in many ways. It can give you every type of feeling there is. It can..

Zhalia: I am nauseas.

Dante: Zhalia are you okay.

Zhalia: If she continues no. If she doesn't yes.

Lok: She's Okay. Ace ask the next question.

Ace: Next we have a question from Ripple to Zhalia. He wants to know whether you like Super Junior.

Zhalia: Ya, why?

Sungmin: (pops in out of nowhere) ZHALIA! CAN YOU GIVE ME A KISS!

Dante: (Gets up and stands in front of Zhalia) NO!

Sophie: I can give you one!

Lok: WHAT!

Sungmin: Sorry, I only want it from Zhalia not you.

Sophie: (Comes over to Sungmin with a spell in her hand)

Lok: (Tries to restrain Sophie)

Ace: SUNGMIN! What are you doing here?

Sungmin: I wanted to get a kiss from Zhalia!

Ace: GUARDS! PLEASE ESCORT THIS KPOP STAR BACK TO SEOUL!

Sungmin: I WILL BE BACK FOR THE KISS! ( Gets escorted out)

Dante, Lok and Sophie: (Return back to their seats)

Ace: Sorry, for the disturbance. I had no idea where Sungmin came from! Wow, Zhalia even a Kpop star has fallen for you!

Dante: We understand. Please continue.

Ace: This question is for Lok, it's from a guy named Day. Why don't you ask Dante to be your History coach?

Lok: Yea Dante! Why don't you be my History coach?

Zhalia: I would rather go and commit suicide!

Dante: …..

Zhalia: Dante will think about it and tell later.

Ace: The next one is for Sophie, from SoonGoh. Why do you like pink?

Sophie: Pink represents a feminine color and also it is good color for Easter pink...most associated with love and romance. It is gentle and soothing. Sometimes seen as the color of the heart. It is the nurturing color of love and self love. However it may in large doses, come off as false or artificial, as well as superficial. The expression of "looking through rose colored glasses," suggests that lovers of the color pink can lean towards a nieve, biased, and overly optimistic view of life, and….

Zhalia: I feel like fainting…..

Sungmin: Don't worry, I will catch you!

Sophie: YOU AGAIN! (Going up to him with a spell)

Lok: Sophie! (Restraining her)

Ace: GUARDS! Guard: Sorry, he managed to give us a slip.

Dante: We understand!

Zhalia: Stop understanding!

Dante: Fine!

Ace: The last question for the day. Its for you Dante, from Gerald Zhalia rejects you what will you look for another girl?

Dante: Er….

Zhalia: (looks at her nails)

Sophie and Lok: (admiring the celing)

Ace: Well….

Dante: Metz will be answering the question in the next show. That all for now folks! Good BYE!

(SHOWS OVER)

**I hope the ending wasn't lame.**


	2. Episode 3 on Facebook

**Hello,**

**Tina and I have decided to write this 'chapter' for Huntik Random.**

**I hope you guys don't mind Tina using my account to publish stuff on Huntik Random **

**Sorry if the starting is long and boring. We hope that you will understand and continue to read our stories. Not forgetting to review them!(This is so cliché)**

**Enjoy and Review.**

**If you want one for the ep 1 and ep 2, please mention that in your review!**

**Thanks!**

**-Ace**

Italic: Conversation

(normal): online/offline/busy

Italic underline : likes

Normal: status, comments etc

Underline : Misc

**_Episode 3 on Facebook_**

_Sandra: I got to go my dear boy see you later._

_Lok: Bye mum_

(Sandra Lambert is offline)

Lok: Man, I am bored

_1 , 235 likes_

(Zhalia Moon is online)

_PM Sky, Kpopfanidol, Ace of Aztecs and 135, 891, 565, 468, 451other likes_

Lok Lambert had sent Zhalia Moon a friend request

_1, 256 likes_

Zhalia Moon has accepted Lok Lambert's Request.

_186, 897, 258, 695, 458 likes_

_Lok: Hi Zhalia!_

_Zhalia: Hello._

_Lok: watcha doing?_

_Zhalia: chatting with a person named Lok Lambert on Facebook._

_Lok: Did you add Dante and Sophie on Facebook?_

_Zhalia: No._

_Lok: Oh_

(PAUSE)

(PAUSE)

(PAUSE)

(PAUSE)

(PAUSE)

(PAUSE)

(PAUSE)

(PAUSE)

(PAUSE)

(PAUSE)

(PAUSE)

(PAUSE)

(PAUSE)

(PAUSE)

(PAUSE)

(PAUSE)

(PAUSE)

(PAUSE)

(PAUSE)

(PAUSE)

(PAUSE)

(PAUSE)

(PAUSE)

(PAUSE)

(PAUSE)

(PAUSE)

(PAUSE)

(PAUSE)

(PAUSE)

(PAUSE)

_Lok: Wow, Zhalia you have so many friends._

_Zhalia: Thanks_

_Lok: You are not much of a talker are you?_

_Zhalia: No._

(PAUSE)

(PAUSE)

(PAUSE)

(PAUSE)

(PAUSE)

(PAUSE)

(PAUSE)

(PAUSE)

(PAUSE)

(PAUSE)

(PAUSE)

(PAUSE)

(PAUSE)

(PAUSE)

(PAUSE)

(PAUSE)

(PAUSE)

(PAUSE)

(PAUSE)

(PAUSE)

(PAUSE)

(PAUSE)

_Lok: Who's Rassi Move?_

_Zhalia: My senior._

_Lok: Interesting name._

_Zhalia: I will tell him._

_Lok: Why do you have so many guys as your friends?_

_Zhalia: Are you trying to stalk me?_

_Lok: Of course not! I just want to get to know you better. You know so that we can bond…_

_Zhalia: I get it._

Lok has joined "I like sarcastic people"

Lok has joined "I like lone wolves!"

(The list goes on)

_Zhalia: Seriously…_

_Lok: We do share some things on common, like…well….. we both hate banging our toe on the side of the table._

_Zhalia: Right_

(Dante Vale is Online)

_Cullensalt and 12,548,745,454 other likes_

Dante Vale had sent Zhalia Moon a friend request

_PM Sky, Kpopfanidol, Ace of Aztecs and 99,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999 other likes._

_Lok: Accept it!_

_Zhalia: I'll think about it._

_Lok: You got to accept it!_

_Cullensalt: Don't accept it, Zhalia! DANTE'S MINE!_

_Tina: MEG!_

_Kpopfanidol: MEG!_

_Ace: MEG!_

(Tina, Kpopfanidol and Ace have gone offline)

_Cullensalt: Oh, no! They are here to kill me!_

(Cullensalt has gone offline)

_Zhalia: I will accept the request._

_Ace, Tina, Kpopfanidol and 999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999 other likes._

_Lok: YAY!_

(Zhalia Moon has accepted Dante Vale's friend request)

_Ace, Tina ,Kpopfanidol and 999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999 other likes._

_Dante: Hello Zhalia, Hello Lok!_

_Lok: Hey, Dante!_

_Dante: Zhalia?_

(PAUSE)

(PAUSE)

(PAUSE)

(PAUSE)

(PAUSE)

(PAUSE)

(PAUSE)

(PAUSE)

(PAUSE)

(PAUSE)

(PAUSE)

(PAUSE)

_Zhalia: Yes_

_Dante: I was thinking that I should create a group for the team, which is only for us. I can use it to post things I would like to communicate with you all._

_Lok: Great idea, Dante!_

_Zhalia: Anything_

_Dante: So, what can we name it?_

_Lok: The Huntik team_

_Dante: Well, okay. Zhalia?_

_Zhalia: Anything._

(Sophie Casterwill is online)

_Kpopfanidol and 123, 589 other likes._

_Lok: Hey, Sophie._

_Sophie: Hi_

_Dante: Hello Sophie._

_Sophie: Hi Dante._

_Dante: Zhalia add Sophie as your friend._

(Zhalia Moon is Busy)

Dante: Sigh!

_Cullensalt and 12,548,745,454 other likes_

_Dante: Sophie can you send Zhalia a friend request?_

_Sophie: Of course, Dante!_

(Sophie Casterwill has sent Zhalia Moon a friend request)

_123 likes_

(Zhalia Moon is online)

(Zhalia Moon has excepted Sophie Casterwill's friend request

_1,234,587 likes_

_Dante: Okay, I have created the group already. I will post things there which I wish to communicate with you all. I really got to go! Bye!_

_Sophie: Bye Dante!_

_Lok: Bye Dante_

_Zhalia: (No reply)_

_Dante: Bye Zhalia!_

_Zhalia: (Still no reply)_

_Dante: Don't be late for training!_

_Lok: Okay_

_Sophie: Ok_

_Zhalia: I am not involved._

(Dante Vale is offline)

_Sophie: Zhalia you actually have Facebook?_

_Zhalia: u got a prob with that?_

_Sophie: I am kinda a surprised people like u actually have Facebook!_

_Zhalia: Watever._

_Lok: Can I come to your house and spar Sophie!_

_Sophie: I don't see y not._

_Lok: I am coming now!_

(Sophie Casterwill has gone offline)

_Lok: Bye, Zhalia! Anyway you look hot in your profile pic._

_Zhalia: Urm.. Thanks._

(Lok Lambert has gone offline)

_Zhalia: Weird kid._

**Did you guys like it!**

**We hope ya did!**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Thanks!**

**God bless!**

**Review!**


	3. Huntik Talk Show Epi 2 Ladies n Ace

Hello,

I said that we won't be updating but we decided to be nice and update!

WE are not sure whether we will be updating soon or later.

But, we will.

Sooooooo,

REVIEW!

-Tina and Ace (Ace: Ladies first. Tina: Suddap!)

XXXX

Ace: Welcome back Folks to the Huntik Talk Show. Tina and I will be your hosts for the day. For the first part of the show is a Ladies Talk Session. So, only the ladies will be at in this part of the show.

(wild clapping from the guys)

Ace: Lets welcome Zhalia Moon, Sophie Casterwill and Scarlet Byrne.

(clap hands)

Ace: The first question for the day is from Kpopfanidol for Sophie. Wait no, I shall keep this question for later. The first question is for Zhalia by Denison it is: Zhalia what did you think of Sophie when you first met her and how has it changed now?

Zhalia: When I first saw her I didn't like her. Arrogant, kid-brat, Little Miss Guai, someone who I will never like, (the list goes on) and a pink wind bag. Now I think she is a nice young lady.

Sophie: (wide eyes) Y..you..sa…said...much..bad…stu…stuff….and ….ONLY ONE GOOD THING ABOUT ME!

Scarlet: Zhalia you're so mean!

Zhalia: Took you so long to realize that?

xxx

Ace: Before this gets any worse let's go to the next question. It's for Scarlet from Bady2shoes. Here it is: Is your hair color real?

Scarlet: No, it not.

Sophie: Then?

Scarlet: It's actually blonde. But, I dyed it to match my name.

Zhalia: Wonderful.

Scarlet: Zhalia, you so mean!

Zhalia: Glad you realized it.

xxx

Ace: (sigh) Okay, the last question is for Sophie. From Lisanne. The question is: if you and Scarlet were held at knife's point by your enemy. Who do you think Lok will save if he only has time to save one?

Zhalia: Neither.

Scarlet: You're so mean.

Zhalia: You still hadn't realized it?

Ace: Ladies, allow Sophie to answer.

Scarlet: Sorry.

Sophie: He will definitely save ME!

Scarlet: No, Lok will save ME!

Sophie: No, ME!

Scarlet: No, ME!

Sophie: ME!

Scarlet: ME!

Sophie: ME!

Scarlet: ME! ME! ME!

Sophie: ME! ME! ME! ME!

Scarlet: ME! ME! ME! ME! ME!

Sophie: ME! ME! ME! ME! ME! ME!

Scarlet: ME! ME! ME! ME! ME! ME! ME!

Sophie: ME! ME! ME! ME! ME! ME! ME! ME! ME!

(the fight goes on)

xxx

Zhalia: (ignoring the two) Holy time for a break don't you think!

Ace: Yes, I do. I can never control/understand women.

Zhalia: Really? (raising eyebrows)Tina said you were a womanizer.

Ace: TINA BAY!

Tina: (from backstage) YOU ARE A WOMANIZER YOU MORON!

Zhalia: See, I told you.

Ace: That girl! Seriously! Going around telling people about me!

Zhalia: So, is the break going to be next Christmas or this Christmas?

Ace: That's all for Part One folks! After the break we have Part Two with Tina Bay and the Gentleman!

(music)

XXX

Hope you all enjoyed it!

There will be a total of three parts for Episode 2 of the Talk Show!

Review! Review!

-Ace and Tina (Tina: Gentlemen first! Ace: Whatever!)


	4. Jokes Anyone

"Zhalia seems to be in a very bad mood today." Lok whispered to Dan and Sophie.

"Yea, I wonder if she is PMSing." Sophie said before clamping her mouth. "Oops."

"What's PMSing?" Lok asked confused.

"Never mind Lok." Dan said not wanting to go anywhere near an awkward conversation.

"Who's bored?" Lok asked.

"What's up your sleeve?" Dan asked already knowing that Lok has something in mind.

"Okay, okay. Someone has to make Zhalia laugh by telling jokes. ONLY. No touching whatever nots." Lok say.

"Why do you always get the genius ideas, Lok?" Sophie asked.

"What does the winner get?" Dan asks.

"The losers will provide the winner unlimited supply of soda and/or any one food item for the rest of the year." Lok said. He LOVED soda.

"Deal." Dan said quickly.

"Sophie?"

"Deal."

"LET'S GO, PEOPLE!" Lok started the competition.

XXX

"Whatcha reading?" Lok asked as he peeked at what Zhalia was reading.

"Something."

"A guy was really worried." Lok said.

"Why?"

"Well, his wife read _a tale of Two Cities _and gave birth to twins. Later she read _The Three Musketeers _and they had triplets. Now she is reading a _Birth of a nation_!"

"Hahaha." Zhalia said sarcastically.

Lok's Attempt No. 1 – FAIL

XXX

"Zhalia?" Sophie asks.

"What?"

"Can I ask a question?"

"I guess."

"What did the pirate go to the Caribbean?"

"How would I know?"

"He wanted some arr and arr."

"Okaay."

Sophie's Attempt No 1 – FAIL

XXX

"What do you calla man how has no legs and arms and fight with a cat?" Dan asked.

"Claude."

" How do you know?"

"I told you that."

"Oh."

Dan's attempt No. 1 – FAIL

XXX

"What do clouds were as underpants?" Lok asked.

"Thunderpants." Zhalia replied looking very bored.

Lok's Attempt No. 2 – FAIL

"Why do milking stools only have three legs?"

"Why?"

"Cause the cows got the udder!"

"Very funny."

Sophie's Attempt No. 2 – FAIL

XXX

"What did the ghost say to the bee?"

"Go away.."

Zhalia said asking Dan to go away.

"No. It said Boo-Bee!"

"Hahaha."

Dan's Attempt No. 2 – FAIL

XXX

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"What do you call a physic midget who has escaped from prison?"

"Don't know"

"A small medium at large!"

"Funny."

Dan's Attempt No. 23 – FAIL

XXX

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"What do you call a bee with a bad hair day?"

"What is your problem, Lok?"

"Wrong! A Frisbee!" Lok said laughing fake-fully and stopped noticing the glare from Zhalia.

"Sorry."

Lok's Attempt No. 47 – FAIL

XXX

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"What do you call a fish with no eyes?"

"Eyeless fish?"

"No! It's Fsh!"

"Someone save me!" Zhalia

Sophie's Attempt No. 134 – FAIL

XXX

"This is so exhausting!" Dan said slumping down onto the sofa beside Zhalia, followed Lok and Sophie.

"I really appreciate your concern about trying to cheer me up. But it's not working."

"We realized that."

"You all wanna know something I did when I was a kid?"

"YES!" Lok said cheering.

"I declared the apartment I was staying in was an independent nation and went to the lawyer who was living beside me to sue the neighbours upstairs for 'violating' my airspace."

Lok, Sophie and Dan blinked at Zhalia for a while before they all burst into laughing.

Hearing the noise Dante enters the living room and see the three younger members of the team clutching their stomachs, laughing like there was no tomorrow.

He looked at Zhalia who was smiling. He raised his eyebrows at her in confusion as she shrugged at him.

"Y..you s..sued y..your neigh…neighbors!" Lok managed between his laughter.

"You sued your neighbours?" Dante asked Zhalia who just nodded.

"Why?"

"Because my apartment is an independent nation and my neighbours violated my airspace."

Dante looked at her unbelievingly before laughing.

Who knew Zhalia was so funny?

XXX


	5. Huntik Talk Show Epi 3 Gallants n Tina

**Tina: This is our first publication in Huntik Fanfiction in our joint account.**

**Ace: YAY! Okay, in a previous chapter, there was a talk show for the Ladies hosted me. Now it's Ti's turn to host!**

**Tina: With the Gentlemen of Huntik. Season 2 inclusive.**

**Ace: Now, she shall begin!**

XXX

Tina: Good Afternoon Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to Huntik Talk Show. This Episode is called Gossip Gentlemen. Who says only girls' gossip? Let us now introduce our guests for today!

Tina: Metz! (clap)(Metz comes on stage and takes a seat)

Tina: Dante Vale! (clap) (Dante enters)

Tina: Montehue! (clap)(Montehue on stage)

Tina: Dan Pierce (clap) (Dan comes in and waves)

Tina: Lucas Casterwill! (clap)(Lucas takes his seat)

Tina: Lok Lambert! (clap) (Lok waves before sitting)

Tina: We also have a very special guest today, all the way from Seoul, SUNGMIN! (clap and fangirl screams from audience including Kpopfanidol from backstage)(Sungmin smiles and waves at everyone and blows a kiss to Kpopfanidol!)

Tina: Thank You Guests! Please make yourself very comfortable! I have in my hands some really interesting questions. (Gives an evil smile, everyone but Sungmin gulps)

Sungmin: Can I receive a kiss from Zhalia today?

Tina: Depends...

Dante: On what?

Tina: The first question.

Sungmin: What is the first question?

Tina: The first question is for Metz!

Metz: Me?

Tina: No, my husband.

Dan : You have a husband? You are younger than me? No wait, we are the same age! You can't have a hubby!

Tina: Anyway (ignoring Dan), the first question for Metz. In the first episode of the show, a question was asked to Dante. (looks from the corner of her eyes at Dante as he gulps) by Gerald if Zhalia rejects him will he look for another girl?

Metz: Why Dante? Why?

Dante: Sorry. I thought that was going to be the last episode of that show.

Tina: Excuse me? (looks offended reaches out for Hyorinmaru)

Montehue: Nice sword where did you get it from?

Lucas: Is it a Casterwill artefact?

Lok: Does it have a Titan?

Tina: It is from my husband. And no Dan, I am not your age. In fact I am ten times your age. (Ice blue aura surrounds her) It is not a Casterwill artefact and doesn't have a titan. SOTEN NI ZASE, HYORINMARU!"

Ace: (comes in and camera zooms over to him) Now viewers, let's go for a short commercial break and hope doesn't die facing Ti's icy wrath for his thoughtless comment. Be right back folks!

XXXX Intermission XXXXXX Commercial XXXXXXX BREAK TIMEXXXXXXXXXXXX SOME ADVERTISEMENT XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tina: Welcome back folks to Huntik Talk show. Due to unforeseen circumstances, Dante will not be joining us as he is in ICU getting treated for his 10th degree Hypothermia.

Sungmin: Is there such a thing?

Metz: You were too harsh on Dante. He is still a kid. Look you scared the three children over here. (Camera goes over to Dan, Lok and Lucas huddled together and shaking)

Tina: Are you going to answer the question or shall I take Hyorinmaru out again?

Metz: That wouldn't be necessary I will answer the question. If Zhalia rejected Dante will he look for another girl? Erm. Honestly I don't know. Since, I got better, I had to catch up on all the things I missed out when I was unwell. Then, there was the Blood Spiral incident. Then there were all the parties and celebrations. Dante and I hadn't had a chance to sit down and have a man to man talk with him yet. So, I am not so sure of that answer. (noticing Ti's suspicious look at him) Really!

Tina: Now, for the next question for Dan from Revival. Do you like Vivienne?

Dan and Lucas: WHAT!

Tina: (Looks at Lucas) Did I ask you?

Lucas: No.

Sungmin: Then don't reply. She is in a bad mood after what Dante said.

Tina: So Dan is that a yes or a no?

Dan: No

Tina. Okay. Are you sure?

Dan: Yes.

Tina: Are you sure?

Dan: Yes.

Tina: Sure?

Dan: Yes.

Tina: Are you sure?

Dan: Yes.

Tina: Are you unsure?

Dan: Yes. Wait no, I am not unsure.

Sungmin: Busted.

Tina: Everybody, Dan like Vivienne!

Dan: I DO NOT!

Montehue: But, you just said that you were unsure that you don't like her.

Dan: She tricked me.

Tina: Moving on to the next question for Lucas from erm...Lucas.

Lucas: I have a question for me from me?

Lok: You are not the only Lucas in this world you know.

Metz: Lok is right. Lucas is a common name. Many people have it. In fact, when I was in High School, there were three people in my Physics Class with the name Lucas. Our Physics teacher's name was also Lucas.

Montehue: My cousin's name is also Lucas.

Lok: My Mom actually wanted to name me Lucas. But, my Father said Lok sounds nicer.

Sungmin: Personally, I feel that Sungmin is a nicer name.

Tina: Excuse me, gentleman. Lucas has a question for Lucas, so here it is: Do Siamese twins pay for one ticket or two tickets when they go to movies and concerts?

Lucas: Why are you asking me that?

Tina: Cos you sold tickets at a cinema theatre as a part time job.

Lucas: Erm...Actually, a pair Siamese twins actually purchased tickets from me, they asked for two tickets as they were two different people. But, my boss refused. SO in the end I gave them the tickets for the couple seat so that the two of them could share it.

Metz: Smart choice, young man.

Lucas: Thank you.

Tina: The next question is for Lok. From Lilia. When are you going to make your move?

Lok: What move?

Lucas: Stupid.

Montehue: I agree with you for that. And is there a question for me?

Tina: Yours is next, don't worry.

Dan: Lok. I have experience in this field. Let me help you!

Lok: What are you talking about?

Sungmin: So dense...

Tina: Are you sure you don't know, or you are just acting like you don't?

Lok: I really don't know!

Sungmin: Allow me to spell it put for you. W-H-E-N A-R-E Y-O-U G-O-I-N-G T-O C-O-N-F-E-S-S T-O S-O-P-H-I-E?

Lok: Oh that! (blushing) Soon.

Tina: Soon as in after she gets married to someone else.

Lok: Erm. No.

Metz: Lok my boy, I am going to tell you the same advice I told Dante. Make your move before it's too late.

Montehue: Yea. Don't be shy-boy like Dante. He surprises me sometimes.

Tina: That reminds me, where's Dante?

Montehue: Didn't you give him a 10th Degree Hypothermia?

Lok: Is there even such a thing? I don't know. I am not always awake during Bio.

Sungmin: If you piss her off, there will be such a thing as 13th Degree frostbite.

Lucas: You are scary. The hostess is supposed to be nice to their guests!

Tina: Hostess is only nice to nice guests

Dan: Like me?

Tina: Yes, like Dan. Anyway, didn't you mention that you have a lot of experience in this field?

Dan: I did? Nay, you must have heard wrongly!

Tina: I would like to ask Dan a question.

Montehue: Wait! It's my turn now!

Sungmin: The show isn't going to be over anytime soon. You will get your chance!

Tina: How many times have you kissed before?

Dan: Must I reply?

Sungmin: Reply or Join Dante. You choose.

Dan: (gulps) Reply. (starts counting for a very long time)

Tina: Do you want a calculator?

Dan: Sure. (Tina passes a calculator to Dan) Thanks.

Tina: Welcome. (Everyone wits for Dan to finish counting)

(Still waiting)

(Still waiting)

(Still waiting)

(Still waiting)

(Still waiting)

Dan: DONE!

Montehue: Finally!

Lok: How many times? (Dan hands the calculator over to Tina and thanks her)

Dan: Seven times Ten to the power of Four.

Lucas: That's a hell lot.

Metz: How old are you?

Dan: Fifteen.

Sungmin: Wow. Just WOW!

Dan: I know right.

Lucas: You kissed so many times…

Lok: You are really experienced.

Dan: Thank you.

Tina: Moving on. To Montehue. From Friona. (reads the cue card) what in the world?

Montehue: What's my question?

Tina: You like Teien?

All the Guests: WHAT!

Montehue: Hell no!

Lucas: Thank God. If you said yes. I will have to kill you.

Lok: Why?

Lucas: She's engaged.

Dan: To?

Lucas: Her boyfriend.

Sungmin: Who is her boyfriend?

Lucas: Urahara Kisuke.

Metz: When's the wedding?

Lucas: Winter.

Dan: Are we invited?

Lucas: Of course you are! The invitations are still being printed. Once, they are done they will be sent.

Tina: Awesome! (EvelynMegKuchikiSalt comes over to tell Tina something) Dante is now out of ICU. But unfortunately he is not well enough to join us today. So, we will see his in the next episode of the Talk Show, which will be hosted by me, Ace, Sungmin and HyunA! Till then goodbye!

XXX

Hope u liked our update!

Review!

-Tina n Ace


	6. Huntik Talk Show Epi 4 Gala with Titans

Tina: Welcome to The Huntik Talk Show!

Ace: This episode 4 and we will be talking to the titans.

Tina: Due to our awesome abilities the titans can talk. But, it is only temporary.

Ace: Due to conflicting schedules, Sungmin will not be joining us today. But we have another special guest!

Tina: Any guesses?

Meg: Byakuya! *fangirl scream*

Tina: Nope…maybe next time…

Gerald: HyunA *whistles from dudes*

Ace: Dream on buddy!

De: Ryeowook? *fangirl scream*

Tina: No.

Ripple: I know! It's RANGIKU! *whistles*

Ace: I wish so too dude. But no.

Tina: Pervs…

Ace: Hey!

Tina: Anyway, our special guest for today is *drum roll* G- Dragon (GD)! *wild fangirl screams*

De and Tina: *squeal squeal squeal* *goes over to hug GD*

G-Dragon: I feel so loved.

Tina: You are!

Ace: Let's give another round of screams for G-Dragon!

Tina: Now for the Guests for the day. They are Caliban! Cherit! Sabriel! Vigilante! Kipperin! Kilthane!

Ace: Welcome to the show Titans!

Tina: Oh no! I forgot! Let's welcome, Freelancer!

Ace: *whispers to Ti* Whose Freelancer is that?

Tina: *whispers back* I have a question to answer your question.

Ace: *still whispering* Huh?

Tina:*still whispering* You will find out later.*stops whispering* Now, Ace and I have decided to set some rules for this show. They will be put in place from now to the last episode of the show.

Ace: Rule 1. You are to answer all questions truthfully.

Tina: Rule 2. Only Ace, the special guest, in today's case G-Dragon and I are allowed to ask questions. The Guests are not allowed to ask us any questions.

Ace: Rule 3. You are not allowed to leave in the middle of the show.

Tina: Rule 4. Be punctual for the show.

Ace: rule 5. Obey Rule 1 to 4 or face dire consequences.

Caliban: What dire consequences?

Tina: Remember what happened to Dante last episode?

Guests: *gulps* Yes.

Ace: That will be one of the consequences.

GD: Wow. Fantastic Baby.

Tina: Dance

De: Ohoohoh.

Meg: I wanna Dan Dan Dance Daance.

GD: Fantastic Baby

Gerald: Boomshakalaka.

Ripple: Boomshakalaka

Tina: Boboomshakalaka

Meg: Dan Dan Dance Daance.

Ace: ENOUGH! This is a Huntik Talk Show.

GD: You are such a spoilsport.

Ace: Last week Dante felt Tina's Hyorinmaru. Do you want to feel my Ryuujin Jaka?

GD: That wouldn't be necessary.

Cherit: What song is that?

GD: It's Big Bang's ALIVE Album's Fantastic Baby.

Tina: Let's proceed with the show. First question is for Freelancer from…me, Tina Bay. Name the lady that runs in your Master's mind often? Does he want to say anything to her but never actually said it?

Freelancer: Erm…Very pretty…Tanned-skin…Very pretty…Honey-brown eyes….Very pretty…Midnight-Blue hair…I don't know her name. Say to her something…I love you , Zhalia Moon. Right! Her name is Zhalia Moon!

Tina: So, you are Dante's titan!

Ace: You could have just asked who his master was.

Tina: In this way, your question is answered together with Cinna's (reviewer) question!

Cherit: You are soo smart! Killing two birds with one stone.

Tina: Thank You!

Ace: Next question is for Kilthane from Ripple. Are you jealous of all the attention Gareon gets from Zhalia?

Kilthane: Yes.

Ace: Wow. How straight to point.

Kilthane: You said Rule 1 was to be truthful.

Tina: I am impressed.

G-Dragon: How did Zhalia get you?

Kilthane: My previous master gave me to Mistress for her birthday.

Tina: When is Zhalia' birthday?

Kilthane: 24 December.

Ace: If she was a day late, she could have been a Christmas baby. Hey Dante, this is a date you should know.

Vigilante: Dante's doesn't know Zhalia's birthday?

Caliban: No he doesn't.

Sabriel: Shame.

Kipperin: At least Lok knows Sophie's birthday.

Vigilante: Den knows Daphne's birthday too.

GD: Who is Daphne?

Vigilante: Girlfriend.

Ace: Is she a seeker?

Vigilante: He turned her to one.

Tina: Bet he's having fun training her.

Kilthane: Actually, Mistress does the training.

Vigilante: Harrison wanted to move in with Zhalia. Den didn't want to be separated from his brother so the two of them moved to Moscow where Zhalia stays.

Tina: Why is Zhalia staying is Moscow?

Kilthane: She works there as a researcher.

Everyone else: WHAT?

Kilthane: Don't think that Mistress is poor or jobless. She's is actually super smart. She studied in one of the world top notch universities.

Cherit: I never knew that. Zhalia said nothing about that.

Kilthane: She likes to keep a low profile. She only shows the tip of the tip of the iceberg.

Sabriel: No wonder Dante likes her.

Kipperin: Den has a girlfriend. I think it is about time Lok makes his move soon.

Sabriel: He's taking too long!

Freelancer: I agree with Sabriel.

Tina: Wow. Answers to many of the questions are being poured out everyone.

Ace: Today's our lucky day!

G-Dragon: Wow. Fantastic Baby.

Caliban: Dance

Tina and Ace: O.O

Kilthane: Ohoohoh.

Audience: O.O

Freelancer: I wanna Dan Dan Dance Daance.

GD: Fantastic Baby

Cherit: Boomshakalaka.

Kipperin: Boomshakalaka

Sabriel: Boboomshakalaka

Tina: Dan Dan Dance Daance.

Ace: I am totally shocked.

Tina: Me too.

GD: THE POWER OF BIG BANG! I LOVE YA ALL MY V. !

Tina: Now let's go for a short commercial break in the Huntik Talk Show.

Ace: We will be right back!

GD: Welcome back folks to the Huntik Talk Show. Due to unknown reasons or host and hostess have disappeared….

Vigilante: Does it matter?

Sabriel: You can host the show yourself.

GD: I am not so sure….

Cherit: You have hosted before haven't you!

GD: Yes…

Freelancer: Then?

Caliban: Are you intimidated by us?

GD: Yea…You guys are so huge…me so small!

Kilthane: Why don't you invite some of your band mates?

GD: That's a good idea. COME ON OUT GUYS!

Taeyang (SOL), Daesung ( ), Seungri (V.I), T.O.P: HELLO EVRYONE! WE ARE BIG BANG! *fangirl screams and wild cheers*

Kipperin: Kilthane said some…not all.

GD: It doesn't matter!

: Let's continue with the show and have some fun before the two hosts appear again!

V.I: I am going to ask the first question! For Caliban! Is your hair for real? Or did you bleach it?

Caliban: It's for real thank you.

SOL: How old are you?

Caliban: A few hundred years.

T.O.P: No wonder….

Caliban: HEY!

T.O.P: No offense. We were just kidding.

Caliban: None taken.

V.I: Next question is for Sabriel. Erm… Do you by any chance like….Caliban?

Sabriel: No answer.

Venus: Venus says that Sabriel is not telling the truth.

Aric: She shall be punished with a 5th degree hyperthermia.

Kipperin: Who are they?

GD: Remember Rule 1 which is "You are to answer all questions truthfully." Venus Lim is an expert lie detector. She detects lies with 99.9999999 per cent accuracy. Aric is the Talk Show's Judiciary person. He decides the punishment.

SOL: Since, we are only the special guests; we don't have enough authority to punish you.

V.I: Neither to we have Hyorinmaru or Ryuujin Jaka.

Aric: If you answer the question truthfully you will not be punished.

Sabriel: Okay fine, I used to like him. Now I like someone else.

T.O.P: Who?

Sabriel: Not saying…

Vigilante: I know! It's Kipperin!

Sabriel: SUDDAP VIGILANTE!

Kipperin: .Me?

Freelancer: Yes, she does.

V.I: So Caliban, Sabriel is Sophie's titan so she likes Kipperin who is Lok's titan. Does that mean that you like Kilthane?

Caliban: No, I don't!

Kilthane: Neither do I!

Freelancer: But, I can imagine the two of you together!

Caliban and Kilthane: FREELANCER!

Freelancer: What did I say?

SOL: Act innocent.

: Now for the next question!

T.O.P: Tina and Ace had sources telling them that Freelancer has a very good memory unlike a certain white-haired titan.

GD: So, Freelancer can you tell us, what is your most memorable event in your life?

Freelancer: Erm…I forgot…

V.I: Look like their sources were wrong…..Oi! It's Vigilante not Freelancer!

T.O.P: You sure or not!

V.I: YA! SEE ITS V.I.G.I.L.A.N.T.E!

T.O.P: Oooh! I see!

GD: So, Vigilante what's the most memorable event in your life?

Vigilante: When, I bonded with Den.

Special Guests: AWWW! That is soooo sweet!

SOL: People, this is what I call master-titan love!

V.I: The next question is for….who's Strix?

Kilthane: My fellow titan.

: Just read the question even though they are not here.

V.I: It is said that titans have characteristics similar to their masters. Strix is known for been thick-skinned. Does that mean that Zhalia is a think-skin?

Kilthane: Yes, she is very stubborn.

Caliban: Can see….

SOL: You seem to know a lot about your master and his lovely mistress….

Tina: HELLO EVERYONE! WE ARE BACK!

Ace: Sorry for disappearing for a long time!

: Why did you all disappear?

Tina: Parents and their "DO YOUR HOMEWORK! STUDY STUDY STUDY!"

Ace: I hope you guys had fun with Big Bang! But, they have to leave now

Big Bang: WE ENJOYED OURSELVES TOO! HOPE TO SEE YOUR ALL NEXT TIME!

Tina: Bye~~~~~~

Audience: Byeeee~~~~~~~~

Big Bang: BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Ace: With that our special guests are off to Seoul!

Tina: Did you all enjoy your time with Big Bang?

Cherit: A bunch of enjoyable fellas.

Kipperin: No.

Sabriel: No.

Freelancer: Yes! Very fun!

Caliban: So so.

Kilthane: Maybe~~~~

Vigilante: Yes…sometimes no.

Tina: Anyway, they might or might not be coming back next episode!

Ace: That's sooo sad.

Tina: Was that sarcastic or sincere?

Ace: Does it matter?

Tina: Yes.

Ace: Tell you later.

Tina: You better.

Kilthane: Has the show ended? Mistress might need me.

Ace: Don't worry, it's gonna end soon!

Tina: That's all for today folks!

Ace: Next episode, The Couple Special. I will be the host, with one special guest and two guests.

Tina: See ya all next time!

Everyone: BYE!

XXX

To see the pics of special guests see our blog (found in profile)


End file.
